fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Krueger vs. Pyramid Head
Description These two nightmares made flesh go head to head. A vengeful spirit made of hatred and lust for fear versus the embodiment of personal hell and carnal desire. Who will kill the other one first? '' Interlude Hiro: Fear is a feeling induced by perceived danger or threat that occurs in certain types of organisms, which causes a change in metabolic and organ functions and ultimately a change in behavior, such as fleeing, hiding, or freezing from perceived traumatic events. Fear in human beings may occur in response to a certain stimulus occurring in the present, in anticipation or expectation of a future threat perceived as a risk to body or life... '''MBStarscream: Or at the mere sight of these two hideous demons who'll tear you a new one faster than you can say "OH SHIT, KILL IT WITH FIRE!"' Hiro: Freddy Krueger, the Nightmare on Elm Street. MBStarscream: And Pyramid Head, the Grim Reaper of Silent Hill. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Freddy Krueger Hiro: Ever since birth, Frederick Charles Krueger had always had it rough. In September 1942, he was born to a nun after she had accidentally been locked in a room with a hundred patients, who all violently raped and abused her to the point where she was barely alive. Four months later, Frederick was born as his mother had died during childbirth. He was sent from orphanage to orphanage where the other children teased and mocked him, calling him the Son of 100 Maniacs. MBStarscream: Oh, but we're just getting started, folks. Frederick was finally adopted by an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood, which, combined with the bullying he had to endure at school, caused the soon to be serial killer to take his first life: A hamster. As a result of the psychological and physical torment he had suffered over the years, a teenage Freddy had started to cut himself with a razor, which made him feel good. Hiro: Ironically, Freddy soon used that very same razor to kill Mr. Underwood in cold blood. He then moved to Springwood, Ohio, where he could start over with a wife and child... and also as a child murderer, seemingly dishing out "revenge" to the children that had mocked him. With his heinous actions gaining him the nickname, the Springwood Slasher, Freddy loved to capture, torture, and kill children in a boiler room within a power plant he previously worked at. MBStarscream: But one day, Loretta, his wife, found out. Obviously not wanting to be caught, Freddy strangled her to death in front of his own daughter, Kathryn. Kathryn swore to her father that she would never tell anyone about the murders, then she broke her own promise and told someone about them anyway. Hiro: The twisted story was then put on the news where Freddy's mother committed suicide, but luck was on the murderer's side as he was released due to a lack of a search warrant. However, the furious parents took matters into their own hands and found Freddy to dish out their own form of punishment, tracking the killer down to his boiler room where he was planning to skip town. The parents stopped him before he could and burned the building down, spelling the end for Krueger...or so they thought. MBStarscream: Before Freddy was consumed by the flames, Dream Demons approached him and and made a deal for Freddy to become their "agent" in exchange for him to continue his killing spree as an evil spirit. Since he was lacking an actual physiclal body, he would kill them inside their dreams, which would kill them in real life. And so began the killing spree of one of horror's most iconic murderers. Hiro: In the real world, Freddy can produce fire by pyrokinesis in a variety of different ways, such as igniting flammable substances around him, lighting pools on fire and cause a house he was haunting to heat up even when confined to the dream world. In fact, the house he haunted became so hot that not only were records melting, but a parakeet exploded. MBStarscream: He can even teleport in a mass of flames. No wonder he was in Mortal Kombat 9, I mean, do you guys ''see ''how similar he is to Scorpion? Hiro: Speaking of which, Freddy has other capabilities given to him in his appearance in Mortal Kombat thanks to his demonically enhanced gloves. He can generate giant blades from the ground below his opponent by stabbing his glove into the floor, create energy spheres that cause the foe to sleep temporarily, launch his gloves at the foe at high speeds, give his gloves sentience and send them to slash up his opponent, and finish them with two different but gruesome Fatalities. MBStarscream: He can either straight up send you to Hell or summon a giant furnace to cook you in. He really likes his fire. Hiro: Freddy is also smarter than he looks, being a cunning, devious killer who creatively utilizes his powers to torture and toy with his prey, and is a skilled planner and manipulator, forming long term strategies and plans meant to help him escape death by any means necessary. And despite his past as a child murderer, Freddy is surprisingly capable at hand to hand combat, capable of standing up to the brutish monster that is Jason Voorhees himself. MBStarscream: He's very agile and athletic in fights, and will use anything he can to his advantage, clearly not afraid to use cheap tactics to achieve victory. ''' '''Another of Freddy's powers involves absorbing the souls of his victims into his own body after they had been killed, which serves to make him more powerful. As he gains a victim, their face appears on his chest, each soul augmenting his power. Each soul he takes grants him the attributes of the victim, which has lead him to acquire skills such as martial arts skills, and high durability. Hiro: But the dream world is where Freddy is at his absolute best, or worst, depending on how you look at it. As long as his victims are dreaming, Freddy can inhabit and control their dreams, twisting them to his own ends. He is also capable of entering a victim's mind via state of intoxication, whether the victim is either drunk or stoned. Any physical harm done to a person in this dream world would carry over into the real world, though exactly how differs significantly between films, allowing him to easily commit multiple murders. MBStarscream: Freddy often toys with his victims by changing his form and surroundings, usually resembling the boiler room where he brought his child victims that had been missing in town. He also has the power to manipulate or possess any object or part of the dream environment not kept exclusively on the person of his victim at all times after initial creation, as he does in the fifth and sixth films. Hiro: His powers increase from those originally granted to him based on how many know and fear his existence as well as how many souls are in his current possession. At the height of his powers, he can cause severe damage in the real world. This included possession of humans, his own corpse, objects or animals or even literally pulling a victim from the waking world into the dream world. If one of Freddy's victims wakes up while they're holding onto him in the dream world, he can be carried into the real world where he is still superhumanly strong and durable, but can be wounded. MBStarscream: In a person's own dream, Freddy can see into their minds and use their deepest fears and personality against them, which became his trademark in the films, at times taking the image of previous victims to help lure friends or relatives to their doom. A few victims have managed to use their own imagination to consciously manipulate their dreams against him, a technique known as lucid dreaming, but this typically has little effect on Freddy, who remains the boss of their dreams. Hiro: In addition, he is a shapeshifter and can turn into anything, such as a cockroach. He can also use this power on others; in The Dream Master, he kills Debbie by transforming her into a cockroach and then crushing her inside a roach motel. And we can't forget about his primary weapon of choice: His trademark clawed glove. MBStarscream: He made it himself out of sheet metal, pipes, fishing knives, rivets, and an old leather work glove in his boiler room. With it, Freddy is capable of brutally ending the lives of his victims in many ways, such as stabbing, slashing, impaling and cutting. But if one wasn't enough, he's got a pair of demonically enhanced ones in Mortal Kombat. Hiro: Freddy was granted these upon being pulled into the real world by Shao Kahn, boosting his physical abilities and allowing him to fight on par with some of Mortal Kombat's most iconic characters, even the god-slaying Kratos. MBStarscream: Yeah, he got his reputation for a reason. Thankfully, this guy still has some weaknesses. He is prone to toy with his prey, to draw every last scream out of his opponent, which may allow some more levelheaded opponents to counterattack. Hiro: Speaking of which, Freddy can be pulled from the dreams into the real world. However, the opponent has to know it’s a dream, and cannot fear Freddy in order to do this. And as a demon, he's naturally weak to holy items and is overly cocky. Also, people that have some sort of special connection with the dream world can match Freddy's power and even escape. But only one person has ever done that, so if you face Freddy, there's a good chance you won't wake up in the morning... ever again. Freddy: You're all my children now. Pyramid Head Hiro: Going back well before European explorers arrived in the Americas, Silent Hill's history is plentiful. A great deal of its past involves the various religious/occult rituals that had been conducted in the area in the past, and continue to be conducted in the present, usually, but not always, by members of the Order.While Toluca Lake and the area around it has always seemed to be a place of strange activity, it seems that this activity can be separated into two distinct phases. The first is the series of events prior to the 20th century, such as it being under control of natives and the arrival of European settlers, leading to the founding of Silent Hill. MBStarscream: The second phase is a series of events beginning in the latter half of the 20th century, seeming to culminate, at present, with the events seen in Silent Hill: Homecoming. On the surface, it's portrayed as what could be considered an archetypal, peaceful, New England tourist town for relaxation. Chiefest among its industries are tourism and, to a lesser extent, agriculture. But trust me when I tell you this: To say that this town is "reading creepypastas-while-listening-to-Sabrewulf's-theme" levels of fucked up would be a bit of an understatement. ''' Hiro: Although Silent Hill appears at a glance to be an innocuous rural town, this has brought about an unexpected darkness of drug distribution. A great many eerie and odious rumors surround the town, such as Silent Hill being built on an ancient burial ground, or being a portal to Hell, people being spirited away, murderers, kidnappers, monsters, ghosts, aliens, etc. Worse yet, Silent Hill plays host to a horrific supernatural alternate reality known as the Fog World and Otherworld, home to all manner of nightmarish monsters. It is also common to hear air-raid sirensbetween Fog World and Otherworld shifts. '''MBStarscream: Lurking among these unspeakable creatures is something particularly disturbing. They call it the Red Pyramid. The Bogeyman. In Japanese, it's called Sankaku Atama. But most likely, you know the beast by the name... Pyramid Head. Pyramid Head himself is seen engaged in an aggressive sexual act with two Mannequin monsters. MBStarscream: Hiro, do we really have to do this? This is too much even for me. Hiro: This isn't easy for me either, but just like getting a needle, it'll be over before you know. MBStarscream: Fuckin' better be. Hiro: Anyway, James Sunderland would experience Pyramid Head's wrath firsthand when he drove to Silent Hill, intending to kill himself in the town he and his wife cherished to be with her in death. Just imagine how James felt as the demonic executioner tenaciously stalked his prey throughout Silent Hill, never leaving him alone. MBStarscream: He wasn't even safe in Brookhaven Hospital, where he and some other girl named Maria fled to the elevator, but Maria didn't quite make it and died outside the door at Pyramid Head's hand. The monster later reappeared chasing James in the Labyrinth of the Toluca prison. While James was there, he thought he saw Maria on the other side of a prison cell, but he was too late to stop Pyramid Head from killing her a second time. Hiro: James then faced off against two ''Pyramid Heads for the last time as they killed Maria yet again. After a final battle with his tormentors, James suddenly understood what Pyramid Head really was: a symbol of his repressed guilt and anger over murdering his wife created by his subconscious to punish him for what he had done. With James having accepted his crimes and grown past his need for punishment, the two Pyramid Heads killed themselves with their own spears. '''MBStarscream: But it certainly took a lot to bring this bad boy down. He's incredibly resistant to any form of damage, having only been pissed off by getting shot with a pistol, and he has supernatural levels of physical strength, like the time he ripped the skin clean off of a woman's body.' Hiro: Human strength has a maximum tensile strength of 20 megapascals, or approximately 2,900 psi. As the average human has around 8 pounds of skin, this means Pyramid Head ripped her skin off with a force of nearly 690,000 psi, or 308 tons. That's like six diesel trains taking off and pulling at once. MBStarscream: No wonder he's much stronger than James, who, by the way, is capable of kill other monsters in Silent Hill with a stomp. He can also cut through thick metal doors and wield a chef's knife that has to weigh 150 friggin' kilograms, even swinging it single-handedly. Hiro: He's also faster than you would assume, being able to chase James and Maria when wielding a spear, and matching the Missionary blow for blow in combat, who is a much faster foe than Pyramid Head. Furthermore, he can echolocate by tapping on his pyramid-shaped helmet, allowing him to see through the eyes of others, even through physical barriers. MBStarscream: It's suggested that he is effectively immortal, as James literally had to accept his sins in order for the two Pyramid Heads to kill themselves, and he isn't dissuaded by getting shot and injured multiple times. He's also got his two tools of destruction, the Great Knife and the Great Spear, both of which have phallic symbolism if you take Silent Hill's sexual nature into account. Hiro: The Great Knife may look like a sword from either anime or Final Fantasy, but make no mistake. The mere presence of this weapon, which can kill fully grown men instantly, cut through thick metal doors and destroy fences, should be enough to send any mortal running for the hills, especially when fighting against a creature with this much raw strength. MBStarscream: The Great Spear is nothing to play with either. This eight foot iron spike can be thrown with impressive accuracy or straight up thrust it right through you. At least he can hold it much easier than a knife as big as himself. Hiro: But all monsters have their Achilles' heel, and this one is no exception. If somebody confronts their sins, he will kill himself with whatever weapon he has at his disposal. Pyramid Head is also animalistic and monstrous in his mannerisms and motivations, doing little than brutally murdering anything that gets in his way. MBStarscream: He also has more of a thing for attacking up close and can't move faster than your average zombie, mostly when wielding the Great Knife. But repentance is bliss, and a trump card to this judge, so if he decides that you're fucked, good luck doing diddly-dick about it. Pyramid Head drags his knife across the ground, making severe screeching noises. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, Pyramid Head takes territory against Freddy, but can that save him from the Springwood Slasher's nightmarish power? MBStarscream: Whichever one I'm dreaming of tonight, the bricks I shit will be too heavy for me to run outta there, so my ability to sleep is screwed regardless. Emmet Brickowski: That's disgusting! MBStarscream: Only sayin', Emmet. Hiro: Moving on... ---- Silent Hill, Maine It was foggy in Silent Hill just like any other day. The buildings were devoid of any humans, and rats scurried on the blood spattered floors. This otherwise empty town would have a visitor today, though. A man walked into town, having come here in search of a new victim to slice n' dice His face was horribly burned, his flesh like rubber. One hand was sheathed in a leather glove, with claws on each finger tip. A hat shrouded his eyes in darkness. The Bastard Son of 100 Maniacs, Freddy Krueger, had accidentally entered Silent Hill. And he wasn't that impressed by what little the town had to offer. "This ain't the dream I'm looking for. No lakes, no trees, just an empty ass town." Freddy muttered to himself as he walked through the foggy streets. He stopped in his tracks as he stepped in something warm and wet. He crouched down and upon further inspection he saw it was blood. He could tell by how it dripped off his claws that the blood was fresh. Someone had been killed recently. "Maybe this is the right dream," Freddy chuckled as he followed a trail of blood into a butcher shop. There was no meat, only rusty hooks. And in the center of the room was a brutalized mess of body parts. Freddy had found the victim, but where was the killer? His answer was answered quickly as the dream demon heard the loud scraping of a metal blade, and from a shadowy door, he appeared. A tall, imposing man with a giant metal pyramid locked onto his head. Behind him, he carried a giant knife, dried blood covering the giant sharp slab of iron. Freddy stared at the large freak of nature known as Pyramid Head '''and grinned. "Not who I was looking for, but close enough!" '''FIGHT! Arms shot out of the wall behind Pyramid Head, grabbing and pulling at the symbolic abomination as Freddy cackled. Pyramid Head aggressively swung his Great Knife, ripping the arms apart and destroying the walls around him. Freddy just barely dodged this, and using what he had, the slasher grabbed a hook and chain and swung it wildly at Pyramid Head. The hook ripped into the monster's arm, but Pyramid Head showed no pain. He grabbed the chain, pulled the hook out, and smashed Freddy against a wall. The Springwood Slasher groaned with anger and made several butcher knives fly at Pyramid Head. They all dug into his cold flesh, crimson liquid spraying onto the floor. However, Pyramid Head shook off the knives and swung his blade for Freddy's ugly mug. "WHOA!" Freddy narrowly ducked under the blade and got some distance from Pyramid Head. "YOU GOT SOME BITE, DON'T YA?" Freddy grinned sadistically and shot knives from his fingers. Pyramid Head knocked the knives away with his blade and started shambling towards Freddy. He swung his blade down at the Nightmare on Elm Street, but the attack was easily dodged. Freddy clawed Pyramid Head's back while avoiding several wild swings. The stalker of Silent Hill shrugged these attacks off as if they were paper cuts. Of course this surprised Freddy, even if this wasn't the first time this happened. Then before Freddy could even dodge, the Great Knife was already in his shoulder. The wall was painted red and an arm hit the floor with a small splash from the pools of blood. Freddy slashed Pyramid Head's chest and jumped out the butcher shop window. "Someone's overcompensating, but I can do that too!" A new arm sprung out of his stub. He grinned and as his brutal foe smashed through a wall with his mighty blade, Freddy became a large spider-like entity, and on the ends of all his lanky arms was a clawed glove. "Wanna arm wrestle?" Freddy laughed as he charged his foe and started tearing into the bogeyman's stained flesh. Pyramid Head swung his knife around, cutting off multiple limbs. But no matter how many limbs he sliced through like butter, new limbs kept taking their place. The beast could barely hold his footing as the momentum from his swinging was insane. Freddy noticed this and smirked. "Let's see just how ugly you really are!" Freddy started trying to pry open the metal torture device on his opponent's head, which unfortunately left him open. The Great Knife slashed open Freddy's stomach. The Springwood Slasher roared in pain, then burst into laughter as his own intestines shot out and wrapped around Pyramid Head's arms and legs. Now back to his normal self, Freddy started cutting into his victim's chest with his claws. It was actually starting to bother Pyramid Head at this point. Freddy spun his arm like a power drill, then jammed it into Pyramid Head's gut, blood spraying all over the two demonic killers. Pyramid Head grabbed Freddy's arm by the elbow and snapped it to the screaming agony of Freddy. He then ripped the intestines apart and started swinging Freddy around like he was the Great Knife. Freddy was flung into a nearby building, missing another arm. Freddy got up and stumbled. His annoyance turned to furious glee as he looked around the building. Pyramid Head was about to shamble off thinking his adversary was dead, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey! Asshole!" Pyramid Head turned around to see Freddy wearing camouflage gear, holding two SMG's, and smoking a cigar. Getting angrier, Pyramid Head went as fast as he could towards his undead enemy. Taking the opportunity, Freddy pulled the triggers and shot thousands of bullets at the freak. Pyramid Head, blinded by pure malice and rage, didn't even notice the bullets entering his body and banging off his helmet. The monster's first instinct was to toss his massive blade at Freddy. It ripped through the air and bullet storm, and cleaved off a huge portion of Freddy's left side. It also left Freddy's eye dangling out of the socket. Freddy's bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout Silent Hill. It was cut short as Pyramid Head grabbed Freddy by the neck and launched him with all his strength into a pump of a gas station. Pyramid Head grabbed the hilt of his blade and started dragging it behind him, blood dripping off his wounds. Freddy staggered up, his body covered with small stab wounds as pieces of the gas pump were lodged in his back. His vision was blurred, and he could barely stand. He didn't even notice the gasoline pouring out of the wrecked pump. Through the blur of everything, Freddy could make out Pyramid Head's hulking visage approaching. Infuriated, he clenched his teeth and yelled at his foe, "COME AND GET ME YOU BASTARD, COME ON!" Freddy repeatedly yelled "COME ON!" as his opponent came closer and closer. One spark from the dragging Great Knife hit the gasoline. As the gasoline burst into a roaring flame, both combatants began roaring in pain. Pyramid Head took the pain and began an onslaught of swings against the Springwood Slasher. Freddy's upper body was cut off and landed directly into the fire. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Freddy screamed and roared as the fire seared his flesh off. Pyramid Head wasn't done. He slammed his blade down like a whip on Freddy's back, blood boiling in the hellish flames, Freddy tried to fight back, but before he could his bones were shattered under the foot of Pyramid Head. Freddy was crying and seething with a combination of pain, hatred and rage all at once. Pyramid Head's boot stomped Freddy's face into the flaming concrete, smashing his teeth out of his gums and flattening his nose. The unrelenting Pyramid Head continued to crush Freddy's head under his foot. His victim's skull was splitting, blood gushing from the ears, until finally Freddy's head exploded into blood, grey matter, and flesh. Pyramid Head became still as he watched the remains of his foe burn. When the fire was over, the executioner walked off, his blade dragging along the ground. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Man, Freddy can't catch a break, can he? Hiro: Freddy's reality manipulation, combat skills and agility put up a stellar fight, but Pyramid Head had the tools and strengths he needed to ensure a victory. MBStarscream: When you think about it, this was basically just Freddy vs. Jason all over again, with Freddy going up against another glacial lug who is physically tougher. It's another match of speed vs. strength, basically. Hiro: Now, the world of Silent Hill is dreamlike and mystical enough that Freddy could still likely use a good portion of his powers against Pyramid Head, albeit as more portrayed in his Mortal Kombat guest appearance than anything else. Coupled with his fighting experience and being faster on his feet, Freddy really was a somewhat challenging foe for Pyramid Head at first. MBStarscream: But sadly, Pyramid Head counters that by being able to battle other speedy foes like the Missionary and ultimately overpower them. His Great Knife was also a far superior weapon to Freddy's glove and gave him a huge advantage in range, which meant that Freddy was faced with a risky battle from the start. Hiro: These last two points we need to discuss were perhaps Freddy's biggest reasons for his downfall; Pyramid Head is instinct and symbolism personified and as such, lacks the ability to feel fear. Remember, Freddy is powerless without any ounce of fear to exploit, so facing something as unnatural as Pyramid Head didn't do him any favors. Secondly, Freddy is ''a tough one to kill on his own, but Pyramid Head's immortality was just on a whole other level. It literally takes a person accepting their sins for Pyramid Head to stop functioning and kill himself upon considering himself unneeded, and not only would Freddy not have any idea that that's the only way for Pyramid Head to die, but he is too monstrous and depraved in nature to ever accept the horrible things he has done throughout his life, so nothing he did was going to stop Pyramid Head until the Springwood Slasher was finally silenced for good. '''MBStarscream: Looks like Freddy just wasn't ''cut out ''to be Silent Hill's no. 1 killer.' Hiro: Pyramid Head wins. Advantages Pyramid Head (Winner) * Stronger * Had nothing for Freddy to exploit * Great Knife>>>>>>>Clawed glove * Could tank a majority of Freddy's attacks * Could keep up with Freddy's agility * Superior immortality Polls Who would you be rooting for? Freddy Krueger Pyramid Head Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Video Games VS Movies Theme Category:'Horror' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Fatal Fictions with a returning combatant Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:East Meets West Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions